sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Refuge Camp
Official Description We need supplies quickly! We aren't going to make it, and we are suffering casualties. This place was supposed to be easy to defend because we have the high ground, but the place is overrun! - SAS soldier requesting supplies Requirement : Unlocked at level 11. Plot The mission is under a 10 minute countdown. The players must fight their way through the zombies and drop off supplies at the refugee camp. Failure to arrive on time will result in the camp being overrun and killed. Layout The players spawn near the sea and came by boats. The players must proceed and go straight for the mountains, where the camp is. A short distance away from the spawn point there is a forest. One of the unique features about the map is that it is snowing and vision is slightly blurred. Upon entering the forest, the players are greeted by multiple zombies and the snow blows harder, your vision also grows shorter. You will then proceed and find all your radars broken. After 5 minutes, the SAS soldier will tell them time is running out and then be heard screaming, possibly killed. The players will proceed up the mountain. Midway up they find the path blocked by huge piles of snow. Instead, they go through a cave system and fight zombies and the a boss. There is a ladder where the players climb the find themselves at the camp. The SAS soldier will thank them and take the supplies. The mission will end there. Tips * It is recommended to have high mobility speed as you are working on a time limit of 10 minutes. * If you don't have much time, run past the zombies ignoring the ones in the forest and go up the mountain, the zombies won't chase you if you are far away. * Don't rely on your radar too much because it will break once you reach the forest. * Your vision gets more blurry as the snow gets harder, be alert, it is easy to be ambushed. * There is a lot of good loot in the cave system. If you have time check the whole cave. * You can go in the pond in the cave with the waterfall. You can enter the waterfall and find a hidden room. * If a player dies, they drop the supplies they carry. The supplies can be destroyed by zombies, so protect the corpse as you can only hold 1 supply box and you need the dead player to get the dropped one. * If someone disconnects, it won't count as failure that you are missing a crate. * Since you need to revive quickly to get the boxes when you die and there is a time limit, bring lots of revive tokens and faster reviving, a medic with the revive ability and help a lot too. Trivia * This is the only 2 maps with time limit, the other one being Vaccine * The map is the largest map in the game with multiple areas. * This is the only map with weather that actually affects your gameplay. * If you fail the mission either you all died or failed to deliver the supplies on the time, another SAS soldier will call in and ask where the supplies are gunshots will be heard and there will be a bunch of zombies heard growling. Then, there will be a scream and the game ends. Category:Missions